Gate of Babylon
est la clé dorée qui se connecte à la 'Captiale Dorée' , la 'Chambre au Trésor' de Gilgamesh. Elle connecte l'espace réel à la voûte, ouvrant une 'porte invisible' qui permet au contenu de passer sous le commandement de l'utilisateur. Permettant un accès facile aux éléments du Trésor, il devient capable de choisir et de les utiliser comme il le souhaite. Le rang du Noble Phantasm change de "E~A++" en raison du fait qu'il reflète le contenu du trésor. Il s'agit d'un Noble Phantasm qui gagne en puissance en fonction de la richesse de son utilisateur , mais il ne serait pas très utile sans objects de valeurs. Il est classé comme un Noble Phantasm de rang EX par Tokiomi Tohsaka en raison du fait qu'il contienne Ea.Les objets qui traversent la porte forment des ondulations brillantes dans l'air vide en apparaissant. Il peut invoquer des objets directement dans sa main, retirer des armes directement derrière lui ou préparer de nombreuses armes dans l'air, chargées comme des balles. Son Noble Phantasm est nommé ainsi parce que Babylon est devenue synonyme de "Capitale de la Débauche" et la "Capitale Dorée".Il y a probablement des imitations comme la Road of Babylon. Bien qu'il ait possédé le trésor pendant sa vie, il n'a jamais songé à s'en servir comme projectile jusqu'à sa première bataille avec Enkidu. Être forcé d'extraire les trésors qu'il avait soigneusement stockés était d'abord humiliant pour lui, mais il a fini par l'apprécier et s'en sert désormais sans regrets. Il commenta plus tard que son trésor était en désordre depuis sa rencontre avec Enkidu, l'appelant comme une «habitude forcée» qu'Enkidu lui a inculqué. Son utilisation est la raison pour laquelle Gilgamesh est de la classe Archer, utilisant les Phantasmes Nobles à la manière de balles pour faire de lui l'Archer avec les flèches les plus fortes. Ayant un excellent rapport entre le pouvoir destructeur et l'efficacité magique, le coût réel n'est pas dans les Nobles Phantasms agissant comme des balles, mais plutôt le simple coût d'activation de la Gate of Babylon. Par rapport à Héraclès, «l'expression ultime de la persévérance humaine» indomptable, ce trésor est exactement le contraire, considéré comme «l'expression ultime infinie d'une force accablante». Il peut préparer de nombreuses armes, en laissant les poignées en arrêt quand il attend, et montre instantanément ses armes au moment de combattre. Elles se déplacent et visent la cible selon la volonté de Gilgamesh, lui permettant de tirer sans même devoir les toucher. Gilgamesh peut n'envoyer qu'une ou deux armes, ou suffisamment, à la fois, pour que ce soit comparable à un torrent d'eau «jaillissant» dirigé contre l'adversaire.] Il augmentera le nombre en fonction de la situation, ouvrant la porte en plus grand pour refléter sa colère ou lorsqu'il est obligé de se battre plus sérieusement. Il utilise généralement des trésors faibles à moins que la situation ne fasse appel à sa plus haute classe de trésors, comme dans le cas de la God Hand d'Héraclès. Il peut préparer et lancer des dizaines, des centaines et même des milliers si il s'y met sérieusement. En les tirant, il peut leur permettre de percer le terrain après avoir frappé la cible, causant une grande destruction avec chaque arme, qui est comparable à quelque chose qui a été frappé par un tir explosif, ou il peut les renvoyer instantanément au coffre avant qu'ils n'aient frappé le sol , à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblent avoir été illusoires.Il utilise un Noble Phantasm pour récupérer toutes les armes laissées sur le champ de bataille, les dissipant instantanément et les renvoyant dans la voûte. Il peut aussi s'en débarrasser si il le souhaite, par exemple quand elles ont été «souillées» en frappant la créature invoquée par Caster. En claquant des doigts ou sans même un geste, les armes peuvent être lancées en continu sur l'adversaire sans interruption. Chaque arme a la capacité de causer une mort certaine à un adversaire, et ils sont tirés avec assez de force pour repousser un coup rotatif de la grande épée de Berserker. Bien qu'il soit possible de bloquer de nombreux coups, le faire sans prendre en considération les capacités des armes peut être considéré comme suicidaires. Il se bat généralement à longue distance tout en tirant des projectiles de derrière lui directement sur l'adversaire, mais il également aussi se déplacer librement , déplaçant les portails avec lui. Il peut déployer librement les portails en plein air tout en pilotant Vimana. Lorsqu'il se bat à une portée extrêmement étroite, il montre la possibilité de perdre ses armes par le haut, le dessous et le côté de l'adversaire. Il peut également invoquer des armes tout autour de la cible pour un barrage complet de 360 degrés qui ne doit généralement pas laisser passer une seule trace de chair de l'adversaire. Lorsqu'il est proche d'une cible, ou tout simplement pour jouer avec l'adversaire, il peut librement attirer ses armes entre ses mains pour un combat de mêlée. La capacité de les gérer dépend de la capacité de l'utilisateur. Gilgamesh utilise les nombreuses capacités inconnues des armes et les change constamment pour garder son adversaire vulnérable.Knight of Owner est considéré comme un counter naturel de la Gate of Babylon, mais Lancelot est seulement capable de suivre Gilgamesh dû à son degré d'amélioration folle. Tout en étant capable de jouer avec Saber en combat rapproché dans la route du destin, il serait surclassé dans une bataille d'épée avec Assassin, alors il ne l'essayerait même pas. Comme il est un «roi qui possède plus d'un millier d'armes» plutôt qu'un «guerrier qui a choisi le chemin de faire passer un seul Noble Phantasm à sa limite ultime», Shirou Emiya déclare que Gilgamesh ne possède qu'une seule capacité semblable à la sienne. En tant que «propriétaire» comme Shirou, Gilgamesh n'est pas un «porteur» capable d'utiliser une arme à son maximum dans un combat de mêlée. Dans Unlimited Blade Works, les épées de Shirou sont toujours prêtes et en attente, ce qui lui permet d'être d'un pas en avant par rapport Gilgamesh qui possède la même capacité. Alors que Gilgamesh peut vaincre celui qui a dominé son arme avec ses armes infinies, Shirou est incapable d'accomplir ce même exploit parce qu'il manque de compétence.Gilgamesh est alors le seul ennemi qu'il puisse vaincre. Clé Gate of babylon zero.jpg|Bab-ilu GoBKey.jpg|Clé La Clé de la Loi du Roi, Bab-ilu (王律鍵バヴ＝イル, Ō Tadashi Kagi Bavu-iru) est une épée en or taillée en forme de clé qui se connecte au trésor, impliquée pour pouvoir ouvrir une porte tant que celle-ci a une serrure. Alors qu'il l'utilisait pour la première fois pour ouvrir la Gate of Babylone en disant le nom du Noble Phanstasm dans la route Fate et l'ouvrait une fois dans le novel Fate/Zero pour récupérer Ea, tous ses autres usages ne l'ont pas exigé. Lorsqu'il met en avant Ea dans l'anime Fate/Zero et l'anime Unlimited Blade Works, il commence par la maintenir verticalement dans l'air et la tourne, les parties autour de sa poignée commençant à tournoyer, à se lancer et à s'installer. Il libère un grand motif en forme de labyrinthe rouge, composé d'un lettrage cunéiforme apparemment cramoisi, qui peut être vu couvrant le ciel à une grande distance, puis il recule dans un petit orbe dont il tire Ea. Durant sa vie, Gilgamesh a ordonné la création d'une clé pour son trésor, déclarant en légende pour pouvoir ouvrir les portes profondément dans la Capitale dorée. Décidant qu'aucun n'oserait jamais réclamer ses trésors, il l'a jeté comme une bagatelle. C'est une clé ornée de la longueur et du poids d'un petit couteau de survie, décorée de bijoux précieux à la fois dans le sens magique et monétaire. Elle est saturée d'énergie magique d'une origine inconnue. Il est également représenté comme étant semblable à Bab-ilu. Elle a ensuite été retrouvée par l'ancêtre d'un mage sans nom, qui a réussi à déterminer que c'était la véritable clé sans jamais pouvoir trouver le trésor. Après avoir été transmise dans sa famille, le mage l'utilise comme catalyseur pour invoquer Gilgamesh dans la Fausse Guerre du Saint-Graal, et Gilgamesh la jeta de nouveau en la voyant. Contenu Gobweapons.png|Diverses armes dans l'adaptation anime de Fate/Zero Gate_of_Babylon_ccc.png|Diverses armes dans Fate/Extra CCC Gilgamesh est réputé pour avoir recueilli tous les trésors du monde dans sa vie, accumulant un trésor parfait qui ne manquait de rien. Comme il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait pas recueillir, Gilgamesh était un collectionneur de trésors, dont la phrase préférée; «j'ai rassemblé tous les trésors de la terre», n'est pas une métaphore. Comme tout peut être trouvé dans la voûte, le montant de sa richesse dépasse même sa propre connaissance. Il a recueilli et stocké des échantillons de toute la technologie développée lors son époque. Les désirs des anciens humains étaient semblables à ceux de l'âge actuel, de sorte que leur technologie, soutenue par la magie puissante de son époque, n'était pas inférieure à celle de l'âge moderne. Les «Instruments de l'espoir» dont les gens ont rêvé ont tous été réalisés, et parce que chacun d'entre eux a été réquisitionné par la main du roi, sa collection est même munie d'avions et de sous-marins. Il contient également toutes les bases originales pour toutes les propriétés intellectuelles produites par l'humanité originaire de son royaume, réduisant les jeux de société et les œuvres de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie au rang d'imitations. Il est encore recherché par certains magi , car il est censé tenir toute chose dans le monde et contenir tous les artefacts magiques possibles. Ce n'est pas seulement une richesse, mais cette collection est l'origine même de la sagesse humaine. Ce qui manque à la voûte serait des objets produits avec des concepts complètement nouveaux par une nouvelle race humaine et des objets produits par l'intelligence extraterrestre et leur technologie .Il est le héros d'origine, de sorte que tous les héros de divers mythes sont dérivés de sa légende. C'est peut-être un paradoxe, mais lui, en tant qu’héro originel, doit posséder ce qui peut être transmis comme les Nobles Phantasm possédés par ces derniers héros car ils sont dérivés de lui pour cette même raison. Ces armes sont techniquement sans nom, les Prototypes originaux des Nobles Phantasm (す べ 宝 宝 具 の 原型, Subete no Hōgu no Genkei), et les points communs avant qu'ils ne deviennent des objets de foi qui agissent comme les fondements de leurs légendes. Chaque trésor est décoré d'ornements éblouissants et polie, le rendant aussi éblouissant qu'un miroir, laissant clairement apparaître l'énergie magique permettant de tous les définir comme des Mystères Divins sans exception. Ce sont les modèles originaux de chaque légende, mythe et folklore. Il dit que God Hand, un Noble Phantasm formé de la vie et des légendes d'Héracles, est le seul type d'atout qu'il lui manque. Il dit qu'il souhaite obtenir Kavacha et Kundala, et il est surpris par l'existence d'Avalon. Il est également possible, comme avec Vasavi Shakti, qu'il ne puisse pas dire si quelque chose correspond aux trésors de sa voûte. La légende de Karna indique qu'il "a" la lance, mais il n'y a pas de description "utilisée". Elle n'existe pas dans ses yeux parce qu'elle n'a jamais été décrite, alors il souhaite l'obtenir. Les armes contenues à l'intérieur comprennent des épées, des armes à puce, des lances, des marteaux, des boucliers, des épées démoniaques qui ont ensuite cheminé vers l'Europe et l'Amérique du Sud, et un certain nombre d'armes non identifiables à l’œil nu pour Shirou , qui forment un trésor parfait de masses d'armes inutilisées qui allaient simplement dormir avec le roi. Il possède les précieuses épées qui ont, plus tard, sauvé des héros et les épées maudites qui ont volé la vie de héros plus tard, et leurs nombres est approximativement infini. Après la mort de Gilgamesh, le contenu de son trésor a été répandu dans le monde entier après avoir été transmis ou volé, et les trésors, appréciés parce qu'ils étaient de splendides épées , sont finalement devenus des Nobles Phantasms. Shirou déclare que la qualité des armes est telle qu'elle fait que les Nobles Phantasms utilisés par d'autres semblent être faux. Alors que Cú Chulainn a le Gáe Bolg, devenu célèbre, Gilgamesh possède une arme qui devint plus tard le Gáe Bolg, mais n'était pas célèbre à l'époque où Gilgamesh la possédait. Le seul élément contenu dans le coffre-fort qui n'a pas été transmis à un autre utilisateur que Gilgamesh est Ea, une épée unique appartenant seulement à Gilgamesh. Shirou affirme que même s'il ne peut pas tous les voir, il peut sentir que leur nombres est infini. Si les armes d'une incarnation antérieure rencontrent ceux qui en découlent, tels que Gram face à Caliburn ou des copies faisant face à des originaux, le nouveau modèle détérioré perdra toujours. Il contient de nombreuses armes classées rang A, capables de percer God Hand des dizaines de fois pour prendre onze vies de Berserker et ensuite le percer avec vingt-trois autres armes par la suite. Une seule arme est suffisante pour percer le plus puissant bouclier de Caster et mettre tout autre Servant sur le défensive. Les nombreuses armes ont divers effets et capacités différentes, ce qui lui permet d'attaquer les faiblesses de tout servant. Cela l'amène à un avantage sur la plupart des Servants en combat, comme attaquer avec une arme forte contre un certain attribut ou assaillir un Servant avec une arme contre laquelle ils étaient particulièrement fragiles durant leur vie. La Porte peut également transporter des êtres vivants, comme le montre Gilgamesh qui utilise la Porte pour transporter Shinji Matou au Château d'Einzbern. Anglais= "It is time for disciplining." "This is barbaric, even if it is one of my tactics. My treasures can be used in this way." "Gate of Babylon!" |-| Français littéral= "Il est l'heure de la punition" "C'est barbare , bien que ce soit une de mes techniques.Mes trésors peuvent être utilisés de cette façon." "Gate of Babylon!" |-| Japonais= “躾の時間ですね。" "野蛮ですがこれも戦法の一つ。財宝とはこう使うものです。『王の財宝(ゲート・オブ・バビロン)』！” Enfant, bien que la quantité d'armes émises soit plus faible que celle que le Gilgamesh adulte a dans son état normal, il semble qu'il choisit et tire des Nobles Phantasmes qui sont destinés à observer et à tester les capacités de l'adversaire afin d'identifier et de "frapper leurs points faibles ". Objets Nommés Dainslef.png|Dainself Houtengeki.png|Houtengeki Vajra.png|Vajra * Bullworker : Vrai Test de la Douleur (全く簡素な試練, Mattaku Kansona Shiren) est un appareil utilisé pour entraîner les muscles. * Caladbolg * Sceaux de Commandement d'un nombre inconnu ont été collectés par Gilgamesh dans la Guerre de Moon Cell. Ils sont la ligne de vie des Masters dans la Guerre de Moon Cell , il est donc inimaginable qu'un Servant puisse être capable d'en fournir de nouveaux à son propre Master. Alors qu'une telle chose secouerait les fondements de La Guerre du Saint Graal, Hakuno Kishinami rationalise, disant que Gilgamesh est tout simplement un Esprit héroïque, prouvant pourquoi il est scellé dans l'Extrémité de la Lune. * Dáinsleif (ダインスレフ, Dainsurefu) est un épée démoniaque des Nibelungen. C'est une épée qui a été dans deux mythes, les deux versions montrant sa nature effrayante. Dans la saga Völsunga, c'est une épée qui faisait partie de la collection de trésors de Fafnir, prise par le clan qui a tué le héros du nord de l'Europe, Sigurd. C'est un Noble Phantasm maudit qui contient une puissante malédiction de "réparation" pour être utilisé sur sa cible, et il pousse aussi le sort de son possesseur à se ruiner, et cause sa mort à une grande probabilité. Dans le Skáldskaparmál, il est possédé par le roi danois, Hogni. Il a été enfermé dans un combat éternel contre le roi du Serkland, Hedinn, en raison de la malédiction de l'épée, qui exige qu'il tue toujours un homme une fois tiré et ne lui permet pas de revenir dans son fourreau avant que cela ne soit accompli. Alors que les épines démoniaques et saintes portent avec eux à la fois la gloire et la destruction, on dit que Dáinsleif n'apporte que ce dernier à son maître. * [[Durandal|'Durandal']] * Ea - Ea est l'arme la plus puissante contenue dans la Gate of Babylon, et il s'agit de la favorite de Gilgamesh. Il est capable d'utiliser une pluie d'armes pour garder l'adversaire au dépouvu tout en se préparant à l'utiliser. * Enkidu * Gáe Bolg * Gram * Harpe * Houtengeki (方天戟, Hōtengeki) est une sorte de hallebarde transmise dans la culture chinoise et le seul type d'hallebarde parmi de nombreuses autres ayant atteint le rang de Noble Phantasm, probablement en raison de l'utilisation de Houtengageki (方天画戟, se lit : "La Hallebarde décrétée correspondante aux Cieux") par un célèbre commandant militaire. C'est un poteau avec de nombreuses utilisations différentes telles que la poussée, le balayage, le tir, le parage et divers autres. Les hallebardes chinoises ont une tête pointue au bout de l'arme et une lame attachée sur le côté, et la caractéristique distinctive d'un Houtengeki est une lame latérale unique en forme de croissant de lune, le "Croc de la Lune". Les armes avec une seul des ces lames s'appellent Seiryugeki. Il est dit qu'une grande compétence est nécessaire pour gérer cette arme, bien que sa polyvalence et sa facilité d'utilisation, une fois maîtrisées, permettent de servir au rôle approprié pour tout type de combattant. Son utilisation a fini par lui faire perdre ses grâces, alors que différentes dynasties sont apparues et ont disparu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait été réutilisée pendant la Dynastie des Song en tant que Houtengeki. * Merodach * [[Potion de vie|'Potion de vie']] thumb|Vajra prenant effet après avoir été interceptée par [[Berserker|300x300px]] * Vajra (ヴァジュラ, Vajura) est une arme apparaissant dans la mythologie Védique de l'Inde antique. Elle a été fabriquée par Tvastar, le créateur d'instruments divins, en utilisant les os du sage, Dadhichi. Elle est devenue le symbole de la divinté d'Indra, le dieu de la foudre, et l'indestructible écraseur de diamants (金剛杵, kongōsho), arme portée par les dieux du Bouddhisme. Selonles interprétations , elle a été retenue en tant que manifestation de la foudre d'Indra, qui est soutenue par ses tromperies en tant que projectile doré et son apparence incontournable par rapport à une arme conventionnelle. Vajra a d'abord été connu par son nom propre de Vjaya quand Indra était Introduit pour la première fois en Inde comme un phénomène qui s'est répandu parmi les Aryens. Avec Indra, dont le nom a changé pour Taishakuten, Son symbole divin a également changé et est devenu connu sous le nom de Vajra après l'âge du bouddhisme, la religion principale de l'Inde a commencé. C'est une simple arme qui ne peut tirer qu'une seule fois pour des dommages fixes de rang B + séparément de l'approvisionnement en énergie magique de l'utilisateur. * [[Vimana|'Vimana']] Objets non identifiés Encens_anti-esprit.jpg|Encens aniti-esprit * Encens anti-esprit '''(反魂の香, Hankon no Ka) - Face au cadavre d'Avenger, Gil-Enfant répandit des cendres d'argent autour de lui. En formant une brume avec un parfum particulier, il lui attire les cadavres. * Armures ** '''Auto-Défenseur (自動防御, Jidō Bōgyo?) - Une série de disques dorés qui flottent dans l'air pour intercepter les attaques à portée, pouvant être configuré de manière à protéger l'étape entier d'un immeuble. À vingt mètres, il envoie automatiquement une série innombrable d'éclairs afin d'abattre la cible.Il est possible pour les attaques telles que les flèches tirées par True Archer de glisser à travers les défenses malgré la grande vitesse de l'éclair. ** Un armement défensif qui protège contre le phénomène de réfraction multidimensionnelle, capable d'arrêter Tsubame Gaeshi en conséquence. ** Armure dorée ** Un bouclier miroir utilisé pour repousser, sans effort, une puissante magie. * Haches ** Une hache avec la possibilité de changer sa trajectoire après avoir été évité par la cible, lui permettant de se retourner à mi-chemin vers celle-ci à une vitesse lui permettant de dépasser le rythme initial. ** Hache dorée - Une des rares armes de mêlée que Gilgamesh utilise dans le Moon Cell, la hache dorée est utilisée pour trancher l'adversaire et le frapper d'un lourd et puissant coup. Lorsqu'elle est utilisée avec la Compétence "Clear the Storm", elle brise l'espace à l'aide d'un coup tournoyant. Il utilise également une hache dorée similaire en classe Caster. ** Hache d'Héracles * Articles de cuisine et nourriture ** Cuisinière totalement automatique (全自動調理器, Zen Jidō Chōriki) - De l'ancienne Sumière, C'est une machine extrêmement performante même capable de traiter des ingrédients dangereux comme la viande d'Hydre sans problème. Elle a un limiteur qui peut être supprimé pour améliorer ses performances, mais elle peut potentiellement se briser. ** Viande d'Hydre - Une viande extrêmement toxique, qui a nécessité une licence spéciale que Gilgamesh fut le seul à obtenir. ** Viande qui multiplie sa quantité en fonction de celle consommée ** Un Noble Phantasm au goût de poison ** Assaisonnements et herbes contenus dans la voûte, mais Gilgamesh note qu'aucun ne peut rendre la cuisine presque empoisonnée de Lancer au goût du jour. Il existe une herbe qui peut préparer l'estomac pour un tel repas, mais elle entraîne une agueusie permanente après consommation. ** Toile de table - Prototype du Tissu de table du Vent du Nord (北風 の テ ー ブ ル 掛 け, Kita Kaze no Tēburu Kake) du folklore européen, elle produira la meilleure nourriture que l'utilisateur psalmodiera tandis qu'elle se répand sur une table. ** Vin, "Le Vin Royal" comme le revendique par Gilgamesh, contenu dans un ensemble de bouteilles de vin en or massif qui sont incrustées de gemmes étincelantes. Rider croit qu'il ne peut pas être préparé par des mains humaines, en demandant s'il s'agit d'une «boisson des dieux», à laquelle Gilgamesh affirme en se vantant que «Qu'il s'agisse de vins ou d'épées, seul le meilleur est stocké dans mon trésor». * Rideau de Nuit (夜の帳, Yoru no Tobari) est mentionné comme quelque chose qui pourrait être utilisé pour contrer Gauvin, affectant éventuellement sa compétence Chiffre du Saint en cachant le soleil. * Drille Dorée - Une des rares armes que Gilgamesh utilise dans le Moon Cell, l'arme en forme de drillée dorée est util[thumb|Gilgamesh utilisant la Gate of Babylon dans [http://fr.typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/EXTRA_CCC Fate/Extra CCC|300x300px]]isée en la plantant vers l'adversaire et lui infliger des dégâts les lames à épée filantes, ainsi qu'avec la mitrailleuse et le canon. * Lentilles - Il possède une bague en or avec une lentille unique à la forme étrange, l'intérieur de celle-ci, capable de montrer un paysage lointain comme un télescope. Gilgamesh l'utilise pour voir True Archer à vingt kilomètres de distance. * Éclair - Gilgamesh lance "éclair sans forme" en tant que projectile. * Lévitation - Gilgamesh possède un trésor qui accorde une forme de lévitation. * Des mitrailleuses, des ogives nucléaires et d'autres armes de l'Inde ancienne qui étaient auparavant équipées par Vimana. Ils ont été retirés et stockés dans le coffre-fort. * Codes mystiques ** Une tablette en pierre agissant comme son «livre de sortilèges», le rendant capable de lancer des runes à partir de celui-ci. ** D'innombrables bâtons magiques qui peuvent manipuler la magie de l'Âge des Dieux *** Différents bâtons magiques qui peuvent déclencher des attaques magiques basées sur la magie incendiaire. *** Différents bâtons magiques qui peuvent lancer des attaques basées sur la magie blanche. *** Différents bâtons magiques qui peuvent déclencher des attaques magiques basées sur la magique de la foudre. * Un Noble Phantasm basé sur la récupération, permettant de renvoyer les armes dans la voûte peu importe la distance qu'elles ont parcouru. * Un anneau qui éloigne les regards des personnes normales du porteur, lui permettant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce n'est pas assez puissant pour affecter les magi. * Faucilles ** Une faucille géante capable de saisir une arme renforcée par Knight of Owner de manière similaire à celle de Gáe Dearg. ** Une faucille qui élimine l'énergie magique et inflige des dégâts en passant directement à travers la chair et l'armure sans causer de dommages physiques réels. ** Une Faux ayant la capacité de changer sa trajectoire après avoir été évitée par la cible, lui permettant de tourner en plein air vers celle-ci à une vitesse qui lui permet de surpasser le rythme du jet initial. * Lances ** Gilgamesh projette un "javelot ayant abattu les héros" comme projectile. ** Lance Dorée - L'une des rares armes de mêlée que Gilgamesh utilise dans Moon Cell, la lance dorée sert à poignarder l'adversaire. ** Lances capables de transpercer les montagnes. * Épées ** Épées dorées - Une des rares armes de mêlée que Gilgamesh utilise dans Moon Cell, les épées d'or sont semblables à Enki utilisée par Gilgamesh de Fate / Prototype, mais on ignore si il s'agit des mêmes épées. Il utilise l'épée droite seule pour un coup rotatif régulier vers le bas et un puissant et rapide coup tournoyant à l'aide de la compétence "Loose the Winds". Il utilise les deux épées dans un coup frontal, formant une frappe aérienne en forme de X. ** Épées invisibles comme celles revêtues de Invisible Air. ** Un Cimeterre possédant la capacité de changer sa trajectoire après avoir été évité par la cible, lui permettant de se tourner en plein coup à une vitesse correspondant à celle du coup initial. ** Épées capables de transpercer les montagnes. ** Une épée de glace avec le pouvoir de geler l'endroit qu'elle touche, ce qui lui permet d'entourer la cible de glace même si elle a réussi à esquiver le coup initial. ** Une épée à trois volets capable d'arriver derrière l'adversaire pour l'attaquer d'une position non gardée. * Véhicules ** Des avions crées à Uruk en raison des désirs humains, similaires à ceux modernes, à l'aide de la magie de son temps, ce qui signifiait que les fabrications anciennes n'étaient pas inférieures à celles des temps modernes. ** Navire de lumière (光の船, Hikari no Fune?) qui lui permet de voyager à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière.Il lui permet de revenir instantanément après avoir été envoyé au bord de la Cellule Imaginaire de Moon Cell, à des centaines d'années-lumière. Quand il est interrogé à ce sujet, il mentionne qu'il est évident qu'il posséderait un Noble Phantasm correspondant à la technique qui envoie la cible au bout de l'espace, car sa voûte détient l'origine de la sagesse humaine. ** Des sous-marins crées à Uruk en raison des désirs humains, étant les mêmes que ceux modernes, à l'aide de la magie de son temps, ce qui signifiait que les fabrications anciennes n'étaient pas inférieures à celles des temps modernes. Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA thumb|300px|La Gate of Babylon de l'[[Archer (Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA - 5eGSG)|Archer Assombri]] Le Gilgamesh du monde de Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA possède un petit nombre de Noble Phantasms semblant ne pas être présents dans la voûte du Gilgamesh habituel. On ignore si le contenu des deux est mélangé. * Charme de Protection Contre les Flèches * Ea est la carte maîtresse de Gilgamesh et son arme la plus puissante. Elle est capable de déchirer la trame du monde et la frontière avec le monde de Miyu. Bien qu'elle ait perdu face à l'attaque finale d'Illya, il mentionne que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pendant qu'il était à demi-incarné. * Enkidu est le Noble Phantasm auquel Gilgamesh fait le plus confiance. Il est outragé par la façon dont Angelica l'utilise. Il possède un grand contrôle dessus, lui permettant de prendre un grand nombre des armes d'Angelica dans sa propre Gate of Babylon, de mettre des gens en sécurité et de l'utiliser comme un bouclier pour dévier le Mjolnir lancé. * Cape d'Invisibilité d'Hadès * Hot Spring Noble Phantasm * Ig-Alima * Sul-sagana * Le bouclier des Dieux (神々の盾, Kamigami no Tate) est un bouclier-dôme massif, orné, qui sert à bloquer les attaques magiques extrêmement et l'Excalibur de Kuro sans une égratignure. Il est détruit par Illya dans sa forme Zwei. * True Nine Lives * Vimana Références en:Gate of Babylon es:Gate of Babylon ru:Врата Вавилона Catégorie:Nobles Phantasmes